finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor
Sailor(JP:Funanori) is the third ending theme for Final Frontier,and it is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as Track 6 on Cosmic Cuune. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Tabi wo tsudzuke mashou inochi hateru hi made Yukue wa tsuge nai de nuguenu kurushimi nara Nami no you ni dakiyosete wa Tooku ikoku no utawo kiiteita Omoi ni motsu wo sute mashouka Suterarenai mono to shizumouka Suteteshi maeba karugaru to Suterare nai kara inochi no kagiri Kono ooki na hoshi wo kogu Kono aoku ooki na hoshi wo kogu English: Let's continue our journey, till the day our lives end Don't tell me our course, if the anguish can't be erased When I embraced you like the waves, I heard the song of a distant foreign land Shall we cast aside our heavy luggage? Shall we sink with the things we can't cast aside? If you do cast them aside, do it lightly Because I can't cast them away, to the extent of my life Let's row through this big planet Let's row through this big, blue planet Lyrics: Japanese: Fune de iki mashou anata no annai de Yureru kouro wo yuku anata wa utsukushiki funanori Suki to iu tabi ni Tsuraku naru youna koi wo shite Yogoret chi wo arau namida de Kono heya wo dereba hizashi wa mabushiku Futari no fune wa moroi suna no fune Omoi ni motsu wo sute mashouka Suterarenai mono to shizumouka Suteteshimae ba karugaru to Suterarenai kara inochi no kagiri Kono ooki na hoshi wo kogu Kono aoku ooki na hoshi wo kogu Kono aoku ooki na hoshi wo kogu Tabi wo tsudzuke mashou inochi hateru hi made Yukue wa tsuge nai de nuguenu kurushimi nara Nami no you ni dakiyosete wa Tooku ikoku no utawo kiiteita Omoi ni motsu wo sute mashouka Suterarenai mono to shizumouka Suteteshi maeba karugaru to Suterare nai kara inochi no kagiri Kono ooki na hoshi wo kogu Kono aoku ooki na hoshi wo kogu Kono aoku ooki na hoshi wo kogu English: Let's go by boat, under your guidance Going on an unstable route, you're a beautiful sailor Everytime you say you love me We're in a love that seems like it's going to turn painful Washing away the stained blood with tears, If I step out of this room, the sunlight is dazzling Our boat is a fragile boat of sand Shall we cast aside our heavy luggage? Shall we sink with the things we can't cast aside? If you do cast them aside, do it lightly Because I can't cast them away, to the extent of my life Let's row through this big planet Let's row through this big, blue planet Let's row through this big, blue planet Let's continue our journey, till the day our lives end Don't tell me our course, if the anguish can't be erased When I embraced you like the waves, I heard the song of a distant foreign land Shall we cast aside our heavy luggage? Shall we sink with the things we can't cast aside? If you do cast them aside, do it lightly Because I can't cast them away, to the extent of my life Let's row through this big planet Let's row through this big, blue planet Let's row through this big, blue planet